1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for physically and psychologically conditioning an athlete to play against an opponent, particularly an opponent with a characteristic blocking posture and position. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a simulated opponent capable of holding a specific posture and position, such as a pass or shot blocking posture, against which a ball handler desires to develop a countermove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basketball is a true test of an athlete in that it requires skill, stamina, and mental toughness. It is not enough that the athlete possess physical skill in ball handling, but the athlete must possess this ball handling skill in the presence of an opponent determined to spoil the aim of a ball handler. It is common practice for an opponent to attempt to block a shot by interposing himself between the ball carrier and the basket. In addition, the shot blocker will talk to, make aggressive gestures, jest with, insult, cajole or otherwise attempt to distract the ball carrier from his aim.
Accordingly, the complete conditioning of a well-rounded athlete requires training in all areas, not the least of which concerns the ability to psychologically address an opponent or, as the case may be, to set the opponent out of mind.
One way to develop this psychological ability to concentrate on shooting despite the presence of an opponent is by actually playing many games of basketball. However, the serious athlete will spend many hours in off-court practice for each hour of on-the-court game time. Much basketball practice is done in driveways, schoolyards, and small lots and generally in the absence of intense competitors. As a substitute for human opponents, various devices have been developed in the past to simulate a human opponent in order to psychologically accustom a ball handler undergoing training to the presence of an opponent. That is, the ball handler should reach the point where he will consider an opponent to be a normal part of the environment, and not be distracted or intimidated by the presence of such an opponent.
The present inventor began his investigations by studying devices intended to simulate a basketball shot blocker. Various exemplary devices of this type developed in the past for training athletes for competition are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,108 to Kirchner teaches a device mounted on the head of an athlete undergoing training which partially obstructs the user's vision. The device comprises a headband or the like, a sight-obstructing shape, such as the figure of a human hand, spaced several inches in front of the eyes of the wearer, and a spacing member connecting the shape to the headband. By wearing the sight-obstructing device while practicing the game, the ball carrier becomes accustomed to playing under conditions of obstructed vision, with the objective of being accustomed to playing while an opponent waves a hand in front of the ball handler's face while shooting baskets. However, this device only simulates obstructed vision. It does not present a physical obstacle, particularly an obstacle at a specified position and height, blocking the shot of the ball carrier so as to challenge the shot making ability of the ball handler.
U.S. Pat. Des. 321,370 to Curtis shows a simulated basketball player attached to a platform. No dimensions or function of the device are disclosed, but if the device were dimensioned for use as a simulated opponent on a basketball court, the device would be rather defective in that it does not simulate the actual posture of a basketball player, and particularly a shot blocker, and thus can not be used to practice shooting. Further, even if the device could be made to simulate a shot blocker, the device stands flat on the floor and can not simulate a jumping shot blocker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,138 to Sanders teaches an athletic training device which includes a carriage with at least one wheel. A pivotable projection extends upwards from the carriage and terminates in a blocking screen. The carriage is connected from the back via an extension of a specified length to a basketball backboard. The carriage is connected from the front to the player by a cord. When the player moves laterally, the carriage follows the player's movements. Additionally, when the cord is attached to the upwardly directed projection above a pivot point, the projection pivots and blocks the player's attempts to shoot or pass the basketball. The device is, however, rather complex and expensive, and difficult to set up and use. The device may develop shooting skills and mechanical skills, but the device does not provide psychological conditioning to the presence of an opponent and thus does not psychologically toughen the athlete against the opponent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,749 to Piggotte discloses a shot-blocking device which comprises a life-sized figure with four different "arms" projecting outward from the figure which can be rotated in either direction in the manner of a windmill, with the arms describing a large circle. However, the device is electrically driven and thus requires an electric motor and a power source, usually a 110 volt outlet and extension cord. If a source of electrical power can be found near a basketball court, an electrical extension cord must be run from the electrical outlet to the training shape. The extension cord presents a trip or slip hazard to the ball handler, and must be taped down. The side of the training shape on which the electrical extension cord will usually be off limits to the ball handler, and this severely reduces the types of exercises the ball handler may perform. Further, the device is very sturdy, and can injure a player upon collision. More significantly, the device has no resemblance to a human opponent and, therefore, does not provide psychological conditioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,921 to Meyers, Sr. discloses a device which comprises a representation of an opposing player and a device which moves the representation up and down to simulate jumping. The representation is vertically adjustable to simulate players of different height, and has motorized pivoted arms which swing upwardly as the figure jumps upwardly. Either or both of the arms can be disconnected from the drive motor. The device can be made to jump once, to jump repeatedly, or to jump when initiated by remote control or by a player. This device has numerous disadvantages, including the expense associated with the intricate mechanization of the figure for jumping and the arms for pivoting upwardly during jumping, which expense renders the device unaccessible to the conventional basketball player; the large number of parts and thus the likelihood of parts failure; the requirement for electrical power to power the device, with electrical power not being readily accessible on most basketball courts; and the fact that the figure is intended to be unpredictable, which, however, renders the device unsuitable where the player seeks to develop a specific move against an opponent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,808 to Holland teaches a device for training basketball players to shoot, and more specifically, a device which accustoms the basketball player to physical contact by opposing players. The device comprises a tubular framework defining an opening through which a basketball player must enter for shooting the ball. Members simulating arms project into the space and brush against the basketball player while the player moves into the shooting position. The device does not condition the athlete to outperform a shot blocker, nor does the device train the athlete repetitively to perform a specific shot.
While the above discusses the need to condition basketball players, the need to condition athletes is obviously not limited to basketball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,386 to Carzino teaches the conversion of a basketball batting cage to a soccer practice machine. A shooter standing at one end of the cage can kick the ball against a simulated goal at the other end of the cage. A simulated goalie hangs at the other end of the cage and is moveable laterally in response to electro-optic devices which sense the direction of the movement of the ball. The device is intended more for short-term amusement than practical use for conditioning athletes and is limited in the type of skills which can be developed. Further, the device is impractical in terms of a cost-effective training device for training athletes.
As new training devices are developed and tested, and as the advantages of the devices become apparent, so do the disadvantages. Following careful analysis, the inventor has determined that virtually all of the known shot blocking devices are based upon the presumption that the opponent may have a limited range of movement, but that his position is variable. The devices thus go through great lengths to simulate a moving opponent presuming that it is necessary to accustom the athlete to a moving opponent. The present inventor has studied the above available training devices, and has determined that there is actually a basic flaw in training philosophy underlying the design of the conventional shot-blocking training devices. More specifically, the inventor has determined that players do not reinvent their moves with each game; rather, the players have developed specific moves for specific situations. For example, in the game of basketball, a shot blocker will wait until the precise moment he believes that the ball handler will jump and shoot, and will himself jump upwards in an attempt to block the shot. The ball handler, recognizing the predictable behavior, will dribbel to the basket, stop and feign a jump, wait for the shot blocker to commit to a jump, will perhaps take a step backward, and will then jump and shoot as the shot blocker is coming down from his jump. Accordingly, the position of the opponent is predictable, and the ball carrier will want to perfect a countermove by practicing running up to the basket and shot blocker, taking a step backward, and jumping and shooting over the shot blocker. The above-described training devices do not permit this type of training.
It is thus an object of the invention to develop a device capable of simulating an opponent, such as a basketball shot blocker, which device will enable the basketball player to practice an approach, retreat, and jump shot over or around a shot blocker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which enables a basketball player to develop ball handling skill, to develop psychological awareness of a predictable opponent, to practice developing a routine shot against simulated bodily interference, and to practice the overcoming of an opponent at any desired height or position of blocking a shot.